


Bűnös Élvezet

by SassyMeg



Series: Castiel Gumby Művei [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boldog végkifejlet, Cas POV, Cas kívánja Deant, Cas titkoltan szereti Deant, Említett Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, Időutazás, Lekezelő!Zachariah, Lenéző!Zachariah, M/M, Mondhatni :), Time Travel, angyal!Castiel, dühös!Zachariah, homofób!Zachariah, vadász!Dean, És ez a jövőben viszonzásra talál
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Zakariás meg akarja alázni, és leckéztetni Castielt, hogy mi vár rá a jövőben: többszörösen bukott angyallá válik, árulónak nevezi, lekezelően és dühödten bánik vele, de ennek semmi haszna. Cas nem lát mást, csak két egymást szerető szerelmest: saját magát, és Deant. Végül mondhatni lepereg Castielről az idősebb, főnökének számító angyal dühe.*** EZ a munka NEM az enyém, hanem Castiel Gumby műve!❤️ Én csak engedélyt kaptam a közlésére! ***





	Bűnös Élvezet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castiel Gumby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Castiel+Gumby).



> A novella Castiel Gumby tehetségét, és munkáját dicséri! Ha tetszik nektek, amit írt - és ígérhetem, hogy jó lesz -, akkor ne felejtsétek a kudos ❤️ gombot megnyomni!!!

\- Ez nagyon nem helyes, Castiel! – dorgált le ismét Zakariás. – Az érzéseid, amit az iránt a majom iránt táplálsz, a vesztedet okozzák.  
\- Nem értem miről beszélsz.  
\- Ó, dehogyisnem! – Zakariás közelebb lépett hozzám, és úgy nézett a szemembe.

Nem értettem a dolgot. Ő a felettesem volt, és az, hogy kihoztam Dean Winchester lelkét a pokolból az ő parancsára történt. Neki pedig Atyánk parancsolta.

– A feladatod az volt, hogy kimentsd onnan, arról nem volt szó, hogy érzéseid legyenek iránta.  
\- Érzések?  
Igen, érzések. Ez eddig idegen volt számomra, csak a gondolati síkon léteztem, és persze nagy ritkán az anyagi síkon is, de az érzelmek világa teljesen új volt. Sokkal intenzívebb, mint képzeltem. Tudtam, hogy egy angyalt nem vezethetnek az érzések, de most, hogy megtapasztaltam őket, még többre vágytam. Elfordultam Zakariástól, hogy ne kelljen állnom a tekintetét.

– Igen, vannak érzéseim. Megmentettem őt, és úgy érzem, felelősséggel tartozom.  
\- Hah! – Zakariás gúnyosan felhorkantott. – Ne tégy úgy, mintha ebből állna az egész. Uriel elmondta, hogy bámulsz rá. Te csodálod őt!  
\- Úgy érzem, hogy Dean jó ember.  
\- Érzed, mi? Tudtam, hogy nem vagy alkalmas a feladatra. Nem szabadott volna, hogy ezt a te nyakadba varrják. 

A vállamra tette a kezét, a hangja szelídebb lett:  
\- Ez túl nagy teher neked, Castiel. Veszélyes ösvényen jársz.  
\- Nem tudom, mi baj lehetne belőle, ha kedvelem őt – bukott ki a számon hirtelen.  
\- Hogy mi? – nevetett Zakariás keserűsen. – Gyere, megmutatom.

Az idő meggörbült, a molekuláink megnyúltak, összehúzódtak, ismét megnyúltak. Éreztem a porhüvelyemre nehezedő nyomást, ahogy az évek elszállnak körülöttünk. Három vagy négy évet repülhettünk előbbre. Nem váltunk láthatóvá sem emberi, sem angyali szem számára. Éreztem, hogy áttetsző vagyok. Zakariás ott állt velem szemben, és az ajka gúnyos mosolyra húzódott. 

\- Fordulj meg – mondta, és én gondolkodás nélkül tettem, amit kért.

Saját magamat láttam még mindig Jimmy porhüvelyében, de Jimmy már nem volt velem. Mi történhetett vele? Ám nem volt időm ezen töprengeni, mert ezernyi más részlet sem volt a helyén. Először is a szárnyaim. Nem voltak sehol, viszont a porhüvely hátán jól látszott a helyük. Olyan volt, mint két egymás mellett lévő fehér pókháló, amik egyre sűrűbbek és sűrűbbek a centrumuk, a lapocka egy bizonyos része körül. 

\- Nem vagyok angyal? – kérdeztem csendesen magamtól, de Zakariás válaszolt.  
\- De igen. Angyal vagy, de elbuktál. Újra és újra. Többszörösen bukott angyal vagy, és ez még csak a kellemesebb rész volt. 

Nem mertem mozdulni, tudtam, hogy a jövőbeli énem még így is észrevehet, ha nem vagyunk elég óvatosak, ezért csak vártam. 

A jövőbeli Castiel mozdulatlanul ült a motelszoba ágyán, és a fürdőszoba ajtaját bámulta meredten. Az arca izgatott várakozást tükrözött. Aztán néhány perc múlva kinyílt az ajtó, és Dean Winchester lépett ki rajta egy szál törülközővel a dereka körül. Castiel izgatottan mocorgott, és a szája széles mosolyra húzódott.  
Nem értettem, minek örülök ilyen nagyon, de volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem kell sokat várnom, hogy megtudjam.  
Dean is mosolygott, és rákacsintott a jövőbeli Castielre. 

-Fölkészültél egy állati durva menetre? – kérdezte miközben odalépett az ágyhoz, és egyik kezével pajkosan összekócolta a porhüvely haját.  
\- Miért kérdezel rá, arra, ami nyilvánvaló?– felelte Castiel még mindig vigyorogva, és hagyta, hogy Dean egy egyszerű mozdulattal hanyatt döntse az ágyon. Ekkor láttam, hogy egyáltalán nincs rajtam ruha. 

A két férfi ajka csókban forrt össze. Dean egyik keze Castiel hajába túrt, a másik pedig végigsimított a mellkasán. Castiel felsóhajtott, miközben átkarolta Deant, és magára húzta őt. Dean Castiel ágyékához dörzsölte a merev hímvesszőjét, mire Castiel ismét felsóhajtott. 

Megbabonázva néztem a jelenetet. Tudtam, hogy Zakariás ott van mellettem, és ettől egy eddig ismeretlen érzés kerített hatalmába: a szégyen. Nem akartam, hogy lássa, ahogy Dean és én szeretkezünk, és nem akartam, hogy lássa, milyen érzéseket kelt ez bennem.  
A jövőbeli Castiel halkan pihegve fogadta magába Deant. Az arca fájdalmat és vágyat tükrözött egyszerre. Hát persze, ez a folyamat nem természetes. A férfi végbelét nem arra tervezték, hogy úgy működjön, mint egy női hüvely, de én láthatóan mégis élveztem ezt a bűnös, természetellenes aktust.

Dean törődően, lágyan simogatta és becézgette Castielt, amíg az meg nem nyugodott, és akkor mozogni kezdett benne. Castiel egyre magasabb hangon nyögdécselve adta Dean tudtára, hogy mennyire élvezi a helyzetet. 

A tempó egyre fokozódott, a szobát furcsa illat lengte be. Nem tudtam levenni rólunk a szememet. Láttam magam, ahogy a gerincem ívbe hajlik, a szemem becsukódik, a szám kinyílik, és egy szinte állati hörgéssel élem át a testi gyönyörök csúcsát. Dean még mozgott bennem egy keveset, mire az ő teste is hasonló reakcióval válaszolt. 

Mindkettőnk arca békés volt, és szeretetteljesen néztünk egymás szemébe. Ismét csókolóztunk, aztán Dean kicsúszott belőlem, mellém feküdt és szorosan magához ölelt. A jövőbeli Castiel engedelmesen odabújt hozzá, és az arca olyan boldogságról árulkodott, amit el sem tudtam képzelni. 

De meg akartam tudni, milyen. Csak álltam, és bámultam a két fekvő alakra. Nem csak a saját reakcióim döbbentettek meg, Dean is legalább akkora fejtörést okozott. Hogy lehet, hogy egy olyan férfi, aki több tucat nővel hált már élete során, végül egy férfi porhüvelyben lévő angyal karjai között találja meg a boldogságot? Mert bizony az ő arca is legalább olyan boldog volt, mint az enyém. 

\- Na, elég ebből! – Zakariás hangja rázott vissza a valóságba. Ismét a Mennyben voltunk, és farkasszemet néztünk. – Azt hiszem, hiba volt ezt neked megmutatnom.

Értetlenül pislogtam rá. Nem értettem, mit ért ez alatt.  
\- Nem azt akartad, hogy lássam, milyen következményei lesznek annak, ha továbbra is Dean Winchester mellett maradok?

\- De igen. Azt akartam, hogy lásd, és borzadj el ettől az istentelen ocsmányságtól, de te… - itt a tekintete az ágyékomra siklott. Én is odanéztem: erekcióm volt. És tudtam, hogy ez nem a porhüvelyem műve.  
\- Túl késő – rázta a fejét Zakariás. Aztán acsarogva folytatta: - Alig várom azt a napot, amikor én magam téphetem le a szárnyaidat, te visszataszító féreg, fajtád árulója! Te perverz, mocskos állat! – azzal faképnél hagyott.

Én ismét a nadrágomra pillantottam. Az erekcióm már alábbhagyott, de az érzés egyre erősödött bennem. Igen, igaza van Zakariásnak, valami baj van velem, és nem csak azért, mert élvezni fogom, ahogy Dean a magáévá tesz, hanem azért is, mert annak ellenére, hogy tudom, ez mekkora bűn és árulás, mégis akarom.  
Mindennél jobban akarom, és várom a napot, hogy átéljem azt, amit a fivérem mutatott. 

Nem mondom, hogy nem félek. Ez egy újabb érzés! Igen, félek. Félek attól, amit Dean tenni fog velem, nem csak fizikailag… Félek attól, hogy megváltozom, mert nem tudom, milyen lesz, és ez a bizonytalanság ijesztő. Félek, mert el fogok bukni, ez most már bizonyos, de még nem tudom, hogy hogyan és miért, és ez is félelemmel tölt el. Félek, nagyon félek! Kár is tagadnom. El akarok menekülni, de csak egyetlen helyet ismerek, ahol nyugalomra lelhetek.

A következő pillanatban Dean ágya mellett álltam, és vártam, hogy kinyissa a szemét.

\--- The End ---

01.11.2018 (mm-dd-yy) Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> Ha tetszett Castiel Gumby műve, akkor kérlek kattints a kudos ❤️ gombra! Köszönjük! ❤️


End file.
